Jolene
by Zahra Ayoub
Summary: ** one shot** Darren Criss needs a girl and she was there. will she be up for the ride?


**hi, guys**

**so this a one shot fanfic was made especially to the one and only for her birthday.**

**i hope she enjoy it along with all the readers**

**p.s: the dress will be on my tumblr which you could find it in the bio**

* * *

_**"We have been seen each other lately and last month he asked me to be his girlfriend."**_ Her words kept running into my head, we were together for a year and we broke up last month.

**"She was cheating on me."** I said frustrated as soon as I entered the house.

**"Darren, calm down. And tell what happened."** Chris said ushering me to the couch.

**"I was in a LGBT event and I saw Lilia on the red carpet with another guy."**

**"So what? Didn't you guys broke up?" **

**"Yes we did but it was last month and she told an interviewer that they were dating for months which means that she was cheating on me."**

**"That bitch"** Chris said under his breath.

**"I thought that I was the one to blame when we broke up, I thought that I was the problem, that I did something wrong."** I said putting my head in my hand, I felt like my brain is about to explode.

**"Do you know the guy?"**

**"Yeah, he's a model. With fabulous hair and perfect smile. I'm nothing compare to him."**

**"Maybe that what she wants you to feel, maybe she wants you to get jealous."**

**"Why? She is the one who broke up with me. It was her decision."**

**"Do you still love her?"**

**"To be honest, I don't know."**

**"Forget about her, Darren. She doesn't deserve you."**

I spent some time with Chris, he tried to cheer me up a little and make me stop thinking about Lilia and it worked out.

I was on my way home, today was a busy day between shooting and attending the event plus Lilia's story I was really need to sleep.

"**Leave me alone."** I heard a girl screaming, it was after mid night and the street was empty and quiet.

"**Leave me please."** The girl repeated it again. At first I thought it might be a fighting in one of the neighborhood houses, but suddenly a girl jumped in front of my car, I stopped the car and got out.

"**Hey, are you okay?"** I asked worried getting on my knees, she raised her head and looked at me. She was a girl with puffy emerald green eyes and auburn hair. Her skin was pale and she was shaking. Her clothes and hair were a mess.

"**I'm fine."** She said with low voice that I barely heard her.

"**Where did you go, bitch?"** a man came from behind the bushes, he looked like one of the men that sit in the bar until it closed, he might be in his late thirtieth.

"**Help"** the girl said as a whisper and hold my hand, she was trembling hard. I let her hand and stood up next to her.

"**Get off her, she's mine."** The man said angry. I looked to the girl who shook her head, **"you blow me off because of him. How much is he going to pay you? I would give you double that."** The man said getting closer to us.

"**I don't want anything from you, I want you to leave me alone."** The girl said defending herself.

"**Don't tell me, is he your boyfriend, bitch?"** the man said sarcastically then he grabbed her hair and she screamed.

"**I'm not a bitch, you don't know me. Go"** the girl spit on him and he pulled her harder, she released another scream.

"**The lady told you to go."** I said it and I regretted it, I don't know the girl or the man but I wouldn't stand and see him beating her.

"**Or what?"** the man left the girl's hair and turned to face me.

"**Or that will happen."** I said and hit him in the face, the man fell on the floor not that I hit him that hard but he seemed really drunk.

"**c'mon"** I told the girl and went to my car, I didn't want to wait for the man until he gets up and hit me and I still have shooting. The girl stood up and got inside the car, we drove until we were far from that street.

"**Thank you"** the girl said softly.

"**Take care of yourself, it's pretty dangerous around here."**

"**Yeah, I know but I have no choice."** She said and got out of the car.

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Never mind, thank you anyway."** She walked towards the public park and disappeared. I drove my car back to the main road, the phone buzzed and I picked it up to see I got a text from Lilia.

"_**It was nice to see you in the event today, my boyfriend says hi too. You should try to get someone for you too. Maybe there will be a wacky girl who will accept to be a girlfriend to a crazy person xoxo."**_ I could feel the anger raise inside me; she cheated on me, she was teasing me and she called me crazy.

"**I got to get a girl that would be much prettier than her and I got to get that girl soon."** I said to myself then I got an idea, a crazy one, but I turned my wheel anyway. I parked the car and I went to search for her.

"**Here you are."** I said when I saw her leaning against a tree, she jumped from my voice,** "sorry, I didn't meant to scare you."** I said sitting next to her.

"**What do you want?"** she asked suspicious.

"**I want you to come with me."** I said.

"**What kind of girls you think I am?"** she said angrily. The moon light reflexed on her eyes, which made it sparkle.

"**A beautiful one."** I said looking into her eyes.

"**Excuse me, did you save me from that guy to take me for yourself? I'm sorry to inform you that I'm not for sell."** She said hurt and stood up to leave.

"**Hey, wait"** I held her hand to stop her, she flinched and I let go, **"I didn't mean that, you got the wrong idea." **I stood up.

"**Then, tell me what you meant?"** she said crossing her arms around her chest.

"**Why are you here?"** I asked.

"**That's none of your business."**

"**You don't seem like a homeless girl, so why are you here?"**

"**I'm not homeless girl, I just wanted a place to think in it."** She said.

"**Well, I want you."** I said and she looked shocked, **"Sorry, I want you to help me with something."** I said nervous, I don't know what I was thinking.

"**What do you want from a girl like me?" **she said.

"**I want you to be my girlfriend."** I blurted.

"**What?"**

I told her my story except my real job, I didn't know what she might think if I told her that I'm an actor.

"**She's an evil girl, you didn't choose well, Mr.?"** She questioned.

"**Darren, Darren Criss."** I chuckled, I asked a girl to be my girlfriend and I didn't know her name, **"and you? What's your name?"**

"**I'm Jolene." **

**"Like the song? That's a nice name." **

**"My dad was a dolly Parton fan but thank you; your name is nice too."**

**"Nah, it's not that nice."** I said and she giggled, **"So, are you willing to help me?"** I asked her seriously.

**"I'd love to, but I don't think I'm the right girl for that."**

**"Why?"**

**"You seem like a nice guy not to mention that you're a good looking. You can have any girl that you want and have a real relationship."**

**"But I don't want a real relationship and I can't be with a girl right now and hurt her." **

**"You know there are girls who work as fake girlfriends, they will be more helpful than me, and I'm just a loser."** She said.

**"Well, there's a thing that I didn't tell you about, I'm kind of known person and maybe one of them will see this as a chance to blackmail me."** I said nervous.

**"Oh, I see"** she nodded her head in understanding.

**"And don't say that you're a loser, I've a feeling that you're special when I'm talking to you."**

**"Look, I'll help you because you have helped me and it's time to repay you, but I've only one condition don't ask me about my past."**

**"Deal, but I have a question."**

**"What?"**

**"Did you kill anybody or something out of law?"**

**"Do I look like a killer?"**

**"I guess no, you seem too nice to kill someone."**

**"Well, everything's not what it seemed."** She said smiling.

**"Should I be afraid of you?"** I asked

**"As long as you behave, your life will be safe." **She said smiling a Mysterious smile, **"when will you want me to be your 'girlfriend'?"** she asked as she made an air quote of girlfriend.

"**Well, my ex is a model so…"** she cut me.

"**I told you that I don't fit."** She said looking down.

"**No, you'll fit perfectly but you just need a makeover."**

"**A makeovaer?"**

"**Yeah, new clothes, new hairstyle and maybe some make up. Not that you aren't beautiful already but it will make you more hot and sexy."** I winked to her, she looked down blushing really hard.

"**b-but um…"** she was mumbling,** "but how are we going to do this?"** she managed to say still looking down.

"**I'll ask my stylist to help us out."**

"**Your stylist? What kind of job are you working?"** she asked now looking at me.

"**I just like to look stylish."** I shrugged, she didn't to know that I'm an actor, I'll tell her but not now.

"**Okay, so what are we going to do now?"**

"**Well, it's too late to do anything, so why you don't come with me to the hotel?" **I said and she looked at me, **"don't give me that look, you need a safe place to stay in. I don't want to risk losing you."** I said softly.

"**Fine"**

"**Let's go then."** We went to the car and I drove to the hotel.

"**Wow, that's fancy."** She said as soon as she stepped out the car and saw the hotel.

"**Anything for my fair lady."** I said leading her inside the hotel.

"**This is not a hotel room, you have an apartment."** She said looking around the apartment.

"**It's more comfy."** I said, **"well, the bathroom is this way, you can take a shower and borrow some of my clothes and tomorrow we'll go to your apartment to get your clothes, is that okay with you?"** I asked when she seemed uneasy with that.

"**I don't have an apartment, I got kicked out from mine month ago."** She said sadly, **"on the other hand, I've never wear guy clothes before."** She smiled shyly.

"**Really? Not even your boyfriend?"** I asked surprised.

"**I didn't have one before."** She said looking down.

"**Well that was surprising, the boys in your school must have been blind."** She seemed like a nice girl and she was beautiful who doesn't want to be her boyfriend.

"**Thank you, you know how to make a girl blush."** She said nervously and shyly, then there was silence.

"**Do you want me to order dinner for you until you get out of the shower?"**

"**No thank you, you don't have to."** She said shocking her head.

"**Don't be silly, I'll order for both of us. I didn't have dinner too, but let me grab some clothes for you first."** I said and she nodded her head, I went inside my room.

**"What a mess!"** I said collecting the clothes that were on the floor and throwing the crumbled papers. Then I grabbed one of my UM shirts and grey sweatpants.

**"I hope they fit you." **I handed her the clothes.

**"Thank you" **she smiled thankfuly and went to the bathroom. I ordered food then called ashely to tell her.

**"Hi, ash."**

**"What's happened?"**

**"Nothing, I'm sorry I know it's late but I need your help."**

**"The only help that I could expect in this late is that you want help choosing your pajamas." **She said jokeningly.

**"Actually I do need your help in choosing clothes but not for me but for my girlfriend."** I said nervously.

"**Away from that I don't dress up girls, but why Lilia wants my help? And didn't you guys broke up?" **

"**It's not Lilia."** I said a little annoyed, I didn't want to hear her name again.

"**Then who?"** she asked.

"**Jolene. I know that's this isn't your job but you are the one who can help me." **I said a little depressed.

"**Well, I'm a girl and I know how to dress a girl. Don't worry." **She said and I released a sigh that I didn't know I was holding.

"**Oh thank you ash I didn't know what to do if you would say no."** I said thankfully.

"**You seem to like that girl." **She said and I can feel her smiling.

"**Um…hum, it's not like that."** I told her everything. She wasn't only my stylist, she was also one of my friends.

"**Darren, this is not good. Think about the poor girl what is she going to do after you get back to LA, you will leave her here, right?"**

"**Of course, it's a temporary thing."**

"**And what you going to tell the press when you broke up after you fake dating for a short time?" **I can tell that she used air quotes with "broke up".

"**I don't care about press, I'll find something to say about her leaving or I won't comment at all. you know that It's not hard to do. So tell me are you going to help me or not." **

"**I'll help you. I'll pass by tomorrow morning to take her measures and see what I can do." **

"**Ash, you're amazing. Thank you so much." **

**" it's nothing but just promise me that you will think about this again and if you still want to do it just make sure that you don't get hurt or hurt the girl." **

"**Trust me that is the last thing I would want." **

**"Good night, Darren." **

"**Good night, Ashley."** I hung up the phone and Jolene cleared her throat. Surely she had just finished her shower. I turned to talk to her and she was standing there looking adorable and tiny in my clothes.

"**The food would be here in any minute." **

**"Good, I'm kinda starving."** she chuckled softly then she looked down.

**"I wanted to thank you for what you did to me in the street. It was really brave from you to stand up for a girl you don't know." **

"**Don't mention it. I guess any man would have done the same as me." **

"**No, they don't. Trust me I know better." **she said with a bitter laugh.

"**Wait, is that an accent."** i didn't notice her British accent before.

"**Oh, my tongue must have slipped."** She bit her bottom lip.

"**So, you're British?"** it came out in a question tone.

"**Well, I'm a half American, half British. My dad is American but my mom is from England where I was raised until we came here."** She said babbling with a hence of embarrassment.

"**Oh my, I always wished for a British girlfriend and here I am getting it**.**" **I said with excited tone to ease her embarrassment.

"**I guess it was a wish upon a star."** She said smiling.

"**I guess. So Jolene why don't you…."** I was interrupted by the sound of a bell.

"**This must be the pizza."** I said widening my eyes to show my excitement, which made Jolene laugh, and I had to admit that she has a captive laugh. I got the pizza and got back to the mini living room. I placed it on the table and went to the refrigerator.

"**Do you want a beer with the pizza?"**

"**No, thank you. I don't drink."** I was surprised by her reply; I mean she was living in the streets for god sake but I chose to shrug it off.

"**I have coke if you want."**

"**Coke would be fine."** She smiled at me and muttered a 'thank you' when I brought the can to her.

"**So let's get back to business. We don't know anything about each other and we are going to appear to people as a couple." **

"**People! What kind of people are you talking about?"** she asked confused.

"**Well, I have an event to attend tomorrow and there will be cameras and maybe some interviews but I promise it won't be too much."** I said rubbing my neck out of worry.

"**Cameras and interviews. I didn't sign for that."** She said seriously.

"**Actually, you didn't sign on anything."** I tried to joke to lighten up the mood but her glare told me that it was time for the truth.

"**The truth is that I'm an actor on a big show and the event we're going to is an award show."** Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"**I know that I should have told you this before and I would totally understand if you don't want to help me anymore but I couldn't let that bitch ruin my life and laugh at my face with her cheating on me." **

"**Do you still love her?"** she said and I frowned.

"**What?"** that was not what I expected her to say.

"**I said do you still love her?"** she said with a poker face.

"**No…. yes, I do but it doesn't matter now because she is with someone else now."**

"**So you are planning on making her jealous and then getting her back?" **I nodded, **"I'll help you to get back at her but I have advice for you; don't get back to her because from what you told me you were nothing but the perfect boyfriend for her but she has never appreciated that. I don't know her so I'm not judging her but you need to move on." **Jolene said with therapeutic voice that lessened the pain in my chest.

"**Thank you Jolene."** I said grinning.

"**Don't thank me; I'm your fake girlfriend after all."** She smiled but then a yawn made her way into her mouth.

"**I'm sorry; I just had quite the day and I'm starting to feel tired."** She said weakly.

"**But we didn't discuss anything about you and the event is tomorrow."**

"**Don't worry; I don't have much to tell anyway. We will be good."**

"**Okay, you can sleep in the bedroom and I'll just sleep here on the couch."**

"**Oh no, I can't; this is your apartment I cannot let you sleep on the couch. I'll sleep here; you go sleep in your bedroom."**

"**What kind of man I would be if I left my girlfriend sleep on the couch?"**

"**Fine, boyfriend. Don't forget to wake me up early to talk about me and all that jazz." **

"**Will do. Sweet dreams, baby." **I winked and she chuckled.

"**you too." **she smiled and turned around to go to sleep.

_** Next morning ** _

I woke up to voices of girls' laughter, I frowned then I remembered all about Jolene. but who the second voice belongs to? I walked to the bedroom door and knocked.

"**Hey, Jolene, are you awake?"** i leaned on the door to listen, I heard Jolene shshing someone.

"**yes, Darren I'm awake."** she said through laughter, and then she screamed.

"**Are you okay?"** i asked concerned.

"**Yeah, I'm fine. I thought that I saw a... rat but it was the pillow."** I raised an eyebrow.

"**you thought that the pillow was a rat?"** i was suspecting her words.

"**yeah, this was a dumb thought."** she suddenly laughed. **"Stop, that tickles."** she said between the laughs.

**"What's going on in here? Open the door."** i knocked hard on the door. She might be my fake girlfriend but that doesn't mean that she could bring some dude into my apartment. what was I thinking when I picked a girl from the street?

"**Don't worry. I'm fine, but I can't open the door now."** she said and I sneered.

**"I'm not worry. But when you and that douchbag wear your clothes, you can go back to the street where you belong."** i said feeling betrayed once again. suddenly the door opened and I saw Ashley coming out from the room with a confused look on her face.

"**What douchbag you're talking about, Darren? And how did you know that she was naked?" **

"**Ashley? What are you doing here? When did you come?" **

"**I came early like I told you and found you still asleep, so Jolene got me in and told me to start working so that we won't waste our time. But still Darren, you hadn't answered my questions."** I was ashamed, not able to look at her in the eye.

"**Did you thought that Jolene was with...?"** Ashley connected the dots and I nodded guiltily.

"**Not all the girls are like Lilia. Jolene might be unknown to you but she's respected girl. But I won't blame you; you have been with trashy whores that made it hard for you to know the difference." **

**"Watch it, ash. You are my friend, but that does not allow you to talk to me this way. And don't call out the girls that I dated before because you don't know them, okay?" **

"**Maybe not all of them were whores and I'm sorry. However, I will take Jolene with me after she is dressed because you don't deserve her." **

"**And how could you know that? You don't know her."** i exclaimed the obvious.

**"So do you. And for your information, I know things about her more than you do because I actually talked to her and she told me all about her past. Something that you should have done but you didn't." **

"**Enough." **Jolene said standing between me and Ashley, wearing her old clothes.

**"Ashley, don't be harsh on Darren. He did want to talk to me about my life, but I was tired and afraid to tell him and you know why and I promised him to talk about it in the morning. But he just wake up."** she said to Ashley defending me, even after what I insulted her.

**" and Darren, I'm sorry that I wasn't the girl who you wanted and I'm sorry to see what your experience with your last girlfriend has left in you; I really hope that you overcome this soon."** she said and turned around to leave. I looked at Ashley and she looked back at me.

"**Hey, Jolene. Where are you going?"** i said holding her arm to prevent her from moving forward.

**" to the streets where I belong."** she said looking down then she looked at me with teary eyes, **"but before I go, I wanted to thank you because for the first time since my parents had died, I slept peacefully without the fears of being robbed or raped. It's funny how I found the peace in a company of stranger."** she quickly wiped down the tears that were on her cheek.

**"I'm not a strange. I'm your fake boyfriend."** i smiled warmly at her, **"I'm sorry about what I said. sometimes I don't know what I'm saying that I hurt people with no intention to do so." **

**" you didn't say anything wrong. What you said was the truth and I could see where you came from to think about me in that way. you don't know me and you shouldn't trust me, after all, I'm completely stranger to you."** she said with understanding tone of voice that was killing me inside. how could she get what was on my mind like that? and how could she not defend herself. Lilia has never understood me and she was always defending herself even if the argument didn't include her.

"**No what I said was wrong because I didn't know anything about you to judge you. In addition, I chose to trust you when I told you that I wanted you to be my girlfriend. and don't ask me why I trusted you because I don't know the actual reason, all I know is that my heart told me that I could trust you; and I always follow my heart because it can see what my eyes cannot see."** i smiled at her and I saw how thrilled she was because of my words. her shining eyes released a tear, which I took the opportunity to wipe it with my thumb. she was a little uncomfortable with the sudden contact but then it faded away as her eyes teared up again.

"**Easy there. I don't want to see you cry anymore. These gorgeous eyes were meant to sparkle not from tears, but from happiness." **she smiled and I felt that the room was lightening up with her smile.

"**Ashley, you should thank me that I made it easier for you just by choosing Jolene. She is a natural beauty that I don't think she is needed to anything." **I was still looking at Jolene and she blushed.

"**I told her that when I saw her. She only needs to trim her beautiful locks, a dress that would bring out her eye color, some light make up for the cameras and that's it."** Ashley said as if she was writing an invisible note in her mind.

"**So what are you waiting for, ash? Call the hairdresser and the makeup artist; bring them here. They can use the bedroom, I don't need it." **

"**Okay, but first I need to buy the dress. However, that won't be a problem. I already have something in mind, a dress I saw when I went a dress shopping the other day." **

"**Fabulous. Let's get to work."** i said clapping my hands in excitement. Ashley went back to the bedroom to get her stuff and Jolene just stood up looking down. I thought that this was a good time to get to know her.

"**Jolene, I wanted to ask you about something that Ashley said."** i said with a serious face, she looked up at me but said nothing.

"**I don't know how to ask you this but I have to know since we are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend."** i knew that I have her attention now.

**"You told me before that you hadn't have a boyfriend before and Ashley told me that you were naked in the room. I heard laughs and I don't want to assume but... are you into girls?"** i kept my serious face, which was hard since Jolene reaction was so hilarious.

"**What? No, I'm not."** she said; her face took a shade of red.

"**You know, it's okay. Love is love, I can understand but let me tell you that Ashley has a boyfriend already."** she looked at me shocked, **"it's a shocker, I know. I was shocked too; I didn't know that Ashley was into girls too." **

**"God. I can't tell what we were doing."** she said but I interrupt her.

"**I don't want to know what you ladies do. It's something private and I'm sorry to mention It."** she was so frustrated.

"**I was shaving. Ashley thought that since I was out in the streets for a while that I didn't get the chance to shave. So that's why you heard the screams and laughs. Are you happy now? Oh god, I'm so embarrassed." **

"**Why didn't you tell me that from the beginning."** i burst out of laughing and she smiled too.

**"You have nothing to be embarrassed of. I have to shave to for the show I'm starring in and it's tiring."** i said chuckling.

**"You're such a provoker."** she said shaking her head.

"**Well, that's Darren for you." Ashley said out of blue, "I'm going now to get the dress. Do what I told you till I come." **

"**Okay." **Ashley left the hotel apartment.

"**Before you ask me, we can talk over breakfast."** Jolene said and looked at her amused.

I ordered the breakfast and as she said we talked about her past. she told me about her childhood and while she was putting on a moisturizer mask, she told me about the accident in which she lost her parents and then she told me how she had to work to earn living and that her boss was a hideous man who wanted to take advantage of her so she left the job.

"**And since I couldn't afford the house I was living in. I had to leave it and that's how I became homeless."** she said washing her face from another facial mask.

"**I'm sorry you had to go over all of this."** i said not knowing what to say after that tragic story.

"**Don't be. It wasn't your fault. That's the way I got to live even if it is not perfect but it made stronger and I'm thankful for that actually."** she said with a smile. her face was glowing with satisfaction.

"**You're an angel."** i whispered but she heard me because her smile increased.

_** Before the award show ** _

**"Jolene, are you ready?"** i asked feeling nervous about everything. I didn't prepare a story about how we met and I didn't prepare a story about who Jolene was. God, I didn't even decided if she would be by her name or that it'd be better to change it to not to get caught.

the door opened and Ashley, the hairdresser and the makeup artist stepped out of the room with excited glares on their faces. I was now nervous about how Jolene will look like. Ashley refused to let me see her until she was ready.

Jolene stepped out in a green- blue dress, her hair styled on the side. Her makeup was simple with natural colors. I was speechless; she was so beautiful that it hurts in my chest.

"**Oh my god I'm taking Ariel the mermaid with me and she's British. I'm a lucky dude."** Was the first thing I said after I remembered how to speak. The girls laughed at my state but I didn't care, all I could think of was Jolene.

"**Of course, you first comment would be Disney related."** Ashley shook her head in amusement.

_** The car ride** _

"**Darren, we didn't talk about what we are going to say."** Jolene said when we were in the car. I was sitting next to her mesmerized by her beauty.

"**I don't care."** I said still in dream state, she looked at me frowning and that frown wake me up and made me realize that I don't want to see that frown on her face ever.

"**I mean you can say what you want out there and I'll improvise. After all I'm a theater actor so I would do fine."** I rephrased my thoughts into a more comprehensive sentence.

"**So I get to choose my name and my back story, right?"** she asked for confirmation.

"**Yes" **

"**What about our story?"** she pointed between us.

"**We will improvised together and if you found yourself panicking, you can leave it to me."** She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

The car arrived at the red carpet; I took a deep breath and turned to Jolene.

"**Are you ready for the madness?"** I said and she chuckled.

"**Ready as I will ever be. Let's go wow them."** She with enthusiastic tone smiling.

I got out of the car first, and then I helped her out of it kissing her knuckles. She blushed and smiled at me. We walked together with our finger intertwined; it felt right and I felt happy and she was beaming too.

"**Hey, Darren. Look over here."** One of the paparazzi called out.

"**I'd prefer to look over here at this cutie."** I said looking at Jolene and she blushed hiding herself in my jacket.

"**C'mon baby, show them your beautiful smile."** I whispered in her ear making her giggle. We posed for some photos and I knew that her presence was known. It was time for the interviews.

"**Here with me glee star, Darren Criss and his new girl?"** The interviewer asked.

"**Julia"** Jolene said with a thick British accent.

"**So Julia could you tell us about yourself a little? I'm sure the fans are curious or at least I am."** The interviewer joked.

"**Well, I'm from England and I came here to the US to study at NYU in the institute of fine arts. It's my first year." **

"**So you are a freshman."** the interviewer said looking at me.

"**Oh no I'm 24. I was working a freelancer photographer then I wanted to study my hobby."** Jolene corrected her.

"**So Darren how did you meet this beautiful girl?" **

"**At a coffee shop, I was sitting drinking my coffee and I suddenly she came to me giving me a drawing for myself. At first, I thought she was a fan but then I found out she likes to draw strangers." **

"**Not any kind of stranger. Handsome and hot strangers."** Jolene winked at me and I kissed her cheek.

"**Okay lovely birds, let's the request you would get from the random box. C'mon Julia pick a paper." **Julia looked at me then she picked one and gave it to the interviewer.

"**Mouth to mouth kiss"** the interviewer said and showed the camera the paper.

"**Okay."** I said finding a huge urge to kiss her. I looked at Jolene and she smiled at me telling me with her eyes that it was okay.

I leaned down to kiss her and my heart skipped a bite, I wanted to make her mine.

We ended the interview and made it to the avenue. Jolene was silent after the kiss, she smiled at me but I was worried that it was all an act.

"**So Julia, I'm sorry about what happened there. I didn't know about it."**

"**I know that and I'm not mad at you." **I sighed feeling relieved that this wasn't a burden to her.

"**Now, whenever you want to break up, you can easily say that long distance relationship is not working or that you don't get time to spend with me or that I ran away to Mexico and called myself Pepito."** She chuckled and so did I.

"**But what if I don't want to break up with you?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean what if I want to have a real relationship with you. That I want you to be my girlfriend someday." **

"**Darren, that's not right. You just got out from a relationship and it is not good to start a new one so soon."**

"**I know that I got my heart broken by Lilia, but I want you to heal it. Only you could do so, I'm not saying that we should leave together, I'm saying that just to give it a try." **

"**Darren, I'm not good enough for you. I've no family, no home and no future to look up to." **She said looking down. I put my finger under her chin to raise so she could look at me.

"**Don't ever said that and even if we didn't end up together, you would have me as a friend or brother and my home is yours and we will plan the future together. So what do you say?"**

"**You are not taking no as an answer, are you?"** she asked amused.

"**No"** I said smiling.

"**Then it's a yes."** She said grinning. I felt happiness rush into my veins and I hugged her feeling like the luckiest man in the world because I have the most amazing person in my arms and was mine for now and forever.


End file.
